Bound
by yutamiyu
Summary: Lava's defeat and entrance into servitude...through the eyes of Lava.
1. Default Chapter Title

Bound: A Kyuuketsuki Miyu fanfic  
By yutamiyu  
  
  
  
Larva's defeat and entrance into servitude.  
  
  
  
The fog and the darkness have quickly become my dear companions.  
  
I emerge onto this land as a stopping-point on my current voyage back to the western-lands. I survey my surroundings.  
  
"Such an indigent country," I remark. "I don't feel the need to conquer it myself."  
  
"I don't know about that." The voice is calm, soft. Female. I quickly turn around.  
  
There is a child. A young girl in a white kimono with purple ribbon. She has a strange and mystical aura surrounding her...a Shinma of this land, perhaps?  
  
"Welcome to Japan, western-Shinma," she tells me. "I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to advance any further."  
  
I scoff. "What an impudent little girl." I am condescending. "Are you a Japanese Shinma?"  
  
The wind blows from behind me; cold, harsh.  
  
"I am the Watcher," she replies calmly. "And under the pretext of the Watcher, I won't allow you to do as you wish. Especially here in Japan."  
  
Watcher. I have heard of this girl. I had thought the Watcher to have been much older than this child standing before me. It does not really matter. The Watcher, whoever she may be, is an annoyance that must be destroyed.  
  
"So you're the Watcher," I muse. "If I defeat you here--" I raise my arm in a defensive pose, ready to attack at a moment's notice. "--the Shinma society of Japan will fall into my hands." I flex my claws. "Expect no mercy, little lady."  
  
I lunge.  
  
She is there to counter. She is a better fighter than I had anticipated.  
  
No, not a fighter.  
  
Dodger.  
  
She is merely evading my attack-never countering with an attack of her own.  
  
She seems to not want to destroy me, but I cannot possibly imagine why. I thought the duty of the Watcher was to destroy stray Shinma such as myself without giving a second thought to it.  
  
Could it be that the Watcher has feelings?  
  
Could it be that the Watcher has a heart?  
  
We continue fighting. I strike, she dodges. Over and over. The pattern of our dance continues, unchanging.  
  
I make the first ripple in the water. I unsheathe my scythe. We continue our fight. I soon lose track of time within our bout.  
  
Not that time means much to me as it is.  
  
Shinma have practically no sense of time. It is true, however, that we can eventually age and die, but our life span far exceeds that of a mere human. All Shinma can prolong their lives by attacking humans and stealing their energies--it is this very crime that the Watcher keeps in check.  
  
I strike again.  
  
My blow hits. I cut off part of the bow wrapping around her belly.  
  
I have made the Watcher nervous. Her moves will soon become sloppy.  
  
That is when I will move in for the kill.  
  
The Watcher is angered. "Has your pride dropped so low that you will attack an unarmed person with a bladed weapon?"  
  
Shinma...have always been proud...  
  
I drop my scythe.  
  
The Watcher was not expecting this. I use this as an opportunity to strike.  
  
"I don't need a weapon to defeat you, Watcher!" I yell as I make my way towards her.  
  
The Watcher is saddened at what I have just said. Has she heard this before, or has she herself said my very words? Does she fight me out of duty and duty only? If so, why does she not strike at me?  
  
The Watcher does not move to dodge my attack.  
  
I feel the heat of her body as my arm slides through and emerges from the other side.  
  
The Watcher says no words. She doesn't even attempt to look into the eyes of her slayer. I stare down at her. Never before have I met such an opponent. How could I have thought her to be a mere child...?  
  
Her eyes glow. Bright red. Her mouth opens...revealing a pair of glistening fangs.  
  
I did not see it coming. She instantly sinks her fangs into my neck, drawing my blood.  
  
My blood has never before this night been spilled.  
  
This child...this Watcher...has taken the blood of Lava, the western-Shinma?  
  
I feel the heat of her blood entering my body. I can see my blood entering hers. I am now bound by blood with this Watcher.  
  
Bound...to destroy?  
  
I see images flash quickly through my head. They are not of hatred of her killer, but rather, sorrow that her fate has brought her to this point. I can see both sides of the Watcher-the side that she shows, a mature woman of mind despite outwardly appearances, and the scared, lost, lonely child which I know that somehow she has always been.  
  
I find myself sympathizing with her.  
  
I find myself wanting to protect her. So that the scared child will never have to rear her head again.  
  
Our blood continues to run together.  
  
I pull my arm out from inside her and pull her into an embrace. Her fangs slowly slide out of my neck and her head rocks against my chest.  
  
"...Why?" I finally manage.  
  
"I am the Watcher," she replies, in the same steady voice she had used before our fight. "I am immortal. I craved blood. Yours was convenient to ensure my survival."  
  
"Am I to die, then?" I ask her. Surely she would seal me into the darkness for attempting to take her life.  
  
She shakes her head and stands up, breaking my hold on her. She offers a hand to me. "Like I said," she explains, as though I were a child, "I am immortal. And I have just received your blood. However, you have also received mine. That makes you...immortal."  
  
"So I have the rest of eternity to kill you, then?"  
  
"If you so desire."  
  
This Watcher...she speaks with wisdom far beyond her years. I have not seen such a person for quite a long time.   
  
I take her hand.  
  
We have established a basis of trust.  
  
She helps me to my feet.  
  
"You have defeated me," I say. "What more do you desire from me?"  
  
Surely she would seal me into the darkness...  
  
"Nothing," she replies simply. "I just want you to take charge of my life."  
  
I am shocked, and somewhat confused. "Your life?"  
  
The Watcher is sad, burdened. "I want you to end my life when I feel the need to escape from this ring of fate."  
  
She captures my gaze, and I return it. This Watcher...she has something about her that I have not seen before in all of my travels.  
  
I am somehow drawn to her.  
  
I bow my head. "I shall swear, then...to serve and be with you as long as you wish."  
  
We now have an eternity together.  
  
Together.  
  
To live.  
  
Together.  
  
Eternity.  
  
Together.  
  
Forever.  
  
  
  
~End~  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Bound II: A Kyuuketsuki Miyu fanfic  
By yutamiyu  
  
  
Larva's defeat and entrance into servitude...through Miyu's perspective.  
  
  
  
  
I have always loved the darkness by the sea. The way the mist flirts with the water, illuminated by the moonlight.  
  
Something has drawn me to the sea tonight. I have yet to find out what that something is.  
  
But I will know it when I see it.  
  
An eternity of experience has honed my skills of judgement.  
  
Out of the fog comes a cloaked figure with blue hair. This is my "something"; I am sure of it. I keep my perch in my tree, watching his actions to see if he is my enemy.  
  
"Such an indigent country," he remarks, bored. "I don't feel the need to conquer it myself."  
  
He speaks ill of my hunting grounds.  
  
I silently jump down behind him, still keeping good distance between us. "I don't know about that," I announce, calmly.  
  
His head whips around. He is a western-Shinma--his appearance resembles that of a human.  
  
"Welcome to Japan, western-Shinma. I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to advance any further."  
  
He scoffs at me. He, a lowly western-Shinma, would scoff at me? Does he not know who I am?  
  
"What an impudent little girl. Are you a Japanese Shinma?"  
  
I feel the wind run through my hair. "I am the Watcher," I inform him. "And under the pretext of the Watcher, I won't allow you to do as you wish. Especially here in Japan." My hunting grounds.  
  
"So you're the Watcher," he counters, perfectly calm. He raises his arm, readying to attack. "If I defeat you here, the Shinma society of Japan will fall into my hands. Expect no mercy, little lady."  
  
Mercy is something I have long since given up on. I expect no other way. I know of no alternative.  
  
He attacks me. I dodge him. However, this Shinma is different for me. I have no desire to seal him into the darkness. Have I developed emotions after they have lain dormant for so very long? Why do they show up now after all this time?  
  
He wields a scythe. He lunges at me once again-and makes contact.  
  
I finger the frayed edges of my Watcher kimono where the bow crossing my belly had once been. I am outraged. "Has your pride dropped so low that you will attack an unarmed person with a bladed weapon?" I ask it out of anger, and little more.  
  
He drops the scythe. I am stunned.  
  
He lunges again.  
  
Contact is made. His hand slides through my body with little resistance. My blood has been spilled. I do the only think that is left for me to do.  
  
I drop my head and gather my energy. My eyes turn red. I strike suddenly and quickly and sink my fangs into his neck.  
  
Sweet nourishing blood. Stream of life.  
  
Scourge of my existence.  
  
Our blood dances together as it streams down our bodies. I continue to drink.  
  
When I first encountered him, I had expected that I would have sent him back to the darkness. Instead I drink of his blood. How oddly ironic--Miyu, the Watcher of the Shinma, has now become part Shinma herself.  
  
He does something unexpected: he pulls me into an embrace.  
  
I slip my fangs from his neck.  
  
He finally manages to talk. "...Why?"  
  
He will no longer do me harm. I can sense it. "I am the Watcher," I reply calmly. "I am immortal. I craved blood. Yours was convenient to ensure my survival."  
  
"Am I to die, then?" he asks. He is different from other Shinma--he seems not to fear death or the impending darkness.  
  
Does he welcome it, as I do?  
  
I shake my head and stand up, offering my hand. "Like I said, I am immortal. And I have just received your blood. However, you have also received mine. That makes you...immortal."  
  
His gaze pierces mine. "So I have the rest of eternity to kill you?"  
  
"If you so desire." I am saddened that he still wishes for my death. Is this the true nature of all Shinma?  
  
An unexpected turn of events: he takes my offered hand and I help him to his feet.  
  
"You have defeated me," he says. "What more do you desire from me?"  
  
Do I take a servant?  
  
No--do I take a companion?  
  
"Nothing. I just want you to take charge of my life."  
  
He is confused. "Your life?"  
  
"I want you to end my life when I feel the need to escape from this ring of fate."  
  
Our eyes meet.  
  
He finally bows his head. "I shall swear, then," he says, "to serve and be with you as long as you wish."  
  
I am no longer alone.  
  
Eternity is no longer a burden now that I have someone to spend it with.  
  
Together.  
  
And suddenly I am happy to be immortal.  
  
  
  
~End~  



End file.
